Universe
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Heard this song this afternoon and thought I'd use it. I love Savage Garden! Guess the couple this fic is about? C'mon, guess!


Universe

Midii Une walked to her apartment, unaware that Trowa saw her.

"It's her," he mumbled to himself. He stood up. The pilots were eating ice cream outside at a table. 

"Excuse me guys," he put down his half eaten dish of ice cream.

"Not hungry?" Quatre asked.

"I'll finish it!" Duo said, scooping his spoon into Trowa's dish of vanilla ice cream.

He turned around and left the guys at the table.

"I wonder where he's going," Wufei said, looking at his root beer float.

Midii Une thought she was being followed and she turned around. Trowa ducked behind a trashcan in time. She humped and proceeded to her building. She began to slide the keys in the door key, looked to the side again and so no one there. Sighing, she pushed the door open and walked into the room and closed it behind her. She went to sit on her couch and rested her elbows on her knees, her face on her hands.

Trowa went to her door and paused, _she almost had me killed. But I want to be with her so bad it hurts._ Without even knocking, he put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Midii stood up quickly, "hey, what do you think you are---" she stepped back , forgetting the couch was right behind her and she fell. "Oh my god…."

Trowa closed the door. Locked it. He held his hand on the doorknob. He smiled, "hello Midii."

"No-name?" she gasped out.

He nodded, "just call me Trowa." He walked up to her, grabbed her hand and began kissing her, unable to let go. Trowa looked in her eyes. It was clear that she wanted him more than anything. She looked to a door behind her, the bedroom and turned her eyes back to his. 

__

Well I'd like to tell you as I find you

Imagine our clothes are on the floor

Feel my caress so soft and gentle

So delicate you cry for more

But you know baby

You know baby does it right

And you know baby does it right.

Trowa never thought he could be gentle with anyone. Even though it was Catherine's tears that stopped him from self detonating, even though he was good with the animals in the circus, he was too much like a soldier. Almost like Heero. But he knew it was easy to hurt a woman and that was something he never wanted to do. His bangs tickled Midii's forehead. She giggled. It made him laugh. He hadn't laughed like that since Heero told him how bad it felt to self-detonate.

__

Universe inside off your heart

You gotta let me know

So you can be free baby

You wanted it so much

and now that that it's over

you don't know what you want.

Midii and Trowa breathed hard as they looked into each other's eyes. Trowa studied her pretty face.

__

Put time in a capsule

Two minds consensual

Entwined to perfection

If we could…

Trowa cupped her face as she laid her head on his chest. He stroke his fingers through her hair as he propped his head up with his forearm. She sighed softly and soon drifted off. Trowa looked down at her sleeping face. He waited a while until she was fast asleep and smiled, kissed her forehead and slowly got out of bed so he would not wake her. He watched her sleep peacefully for a few seconds and got into his clothes and left the room. 

__

Cuddle up close

Lay on my chest now

Listen my heart beat's coming down

If you get tired you close your

Eyes now

When you wake up I won't be found

'Cause I know baby

I know you're the nervous kind

With so much going on in your mind.

Midii woke up, a blissful smile on her face. She moved her hand toward where Trowa was laying and found him gone. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, holding a the sheet to her face. "Trowa?" He was gone, but she felt his kisses and his breath in the passion filled room. She was a bit surprised he left her, but also a bit relieved. "Did you really expect him to stay?" she asked herself. "You almost had him killed. He almost killed you and you really have other things to worry about." She laid back down and looked at her ceiling.

__

Universe inside your heart

You gotta let me know

So you can be free baby

You wanted it so much

And now that it's over

You don't know what you want.

Trowa realized he couldn't go straight home, even though the guys were waiting for him. He sat down in a park bench and started thinking. "Okay, Barton, you finally find her, you kiss her and make love to her and then you leave her?" he asked himself in anger. He knew that staying wasn't right, but neither was leaving. He didn't want to make her nervous anymore than she already was and he didn't want her to feel alone. But it was he who didn't want to be alone. 

__

But let me tell you that, this time,

I'm gonna make you mine

(I won't let you go)

I'm gonna make sure I look out

For me

He still wanted her. He didn't want to lose her again. _What would Quatre do?_ He thought. _Quatre's smart and he knows how to talk to women._ For all he knew, Midii could be still sleeping there, that peaceful look on her face. 

__

'Cause you know baby

Well you now baby does it right

And you know baby does it right

You will only end up lost in loneliness

And wake up with the words already

on your lips

So I'll let you go, baby

So I'll let you go…

Midii didn't no whether go do after him or not. She sat with her back against the door. What was she doing getting involved with him anyway? She's a spy and he's a soldier. One of them would soon to be killed if they pursue the relationship. But dammit, she wanted him! She didn't care if it was over or not, she still wanted him. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked gruffly.

"Hey Midii, it's me, Trowa. Let me in." Trowa could've walked in again, but he didn't. The door was locked anyhow. 

"Trowa?" she stood up and unlocked the door quickly. "Trowa!" she laughed, grabbed him by the shirt and began kissing him.

__

Universe inside your heart

You gotta let me know so you can be

Free baby

You wanted it so much, and now that it's over

It's more that you want.

****

What do you think? I added the last lyric myself. I heard the song today and I thought I'd use it because it reminded me so much of Trowa and Midii. I didn't want Trowa to just leave Midii in the dust and keep that last lyric hanging like that, so I changed it. I mean, Trowa wouldn't' really leave her again, would he? Course not! He already made that mistake once in Ground Zero, I don't think a guy like him makes too many mistakes! Well, review please!


End file.
